The present invention concerns an anti-snoring device with a curved cover plate having a convex and a concave side which is insertable into the space between the lips and teeth of a person in order to cover the tooth spaces, there being configured on the concave side a mandibularly directed projection as well as a palatally directed projection which, in the inserted state, engage behind the teeth of the upper and lower jaws, and the material of the anti-snoring device being made at least locally of a plasticizable material, so that the cover plate as well as the projections can be pressed intimately against the tooth surfaces by tongue pressure or finger pressure. The invention further concerns a method for molding an anti-snoring device of this kind.
Snoring in human beings is caused by the fact that when breathing occurs through the mouth, the respiratory airflow causes the soft parts of the pharynx, the uvula, the soft palate, and the rear portions of the tongue to vibrate. This occurs predominantly when the upper respiratory passages are constricted and the airflow is thereby accelerated.
One circumstance in which constriction of this kind occurs is when the tongue falls back into the pharyngeal cavity. A number of anti-snoring devices have therefore been designed that are aimed at preventing this falling movement of the tongue during sleep (DE-C-666 588), or at displacing the lower jaw and thus the tongue forward, so as thereby to keep the respiratory passages open.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,066, for example, discloses an anti-snoring device of the aforesaid kind whose purpose is to immobilize the lower jaw in a pulled-forward position. This anti-snoring device has a cover plate that is insertable into the space between the lips and teeth of a person, there being provided on the concave side of the cover plate, facing toward the interior of the mouth, a mandibularly directed and a palatally directed projection that, in the inserted state, engage behind the teeth of the upper and lower jaws in such a way that the lower jaw is immobilized in a pulled-forward position. This anti-snoring device is manufactured by heating a blank of the anti-snoring device that is made of a thermoplastic material and thereby plasticizing it. Following insertion of the soft blank into the mouth, the cover plate and the projections are molded with the lower jaw displaced forward, in order to adapt the shape of the blank to the patient""s mouth.
In a further anti-snoring device of this type that is known from DE 197 06 204 A1, it is additionally proposed to configure the cover plate in such a way that it covers both the tooth spaces of the incisors and the tooth spaces of the molars, so that the oral cavity is completely sealed off from the outside. The result of this embodiment is that it is no longer important for the edge of the mouth to rest sealingly on the convex side of the cover plate. Thus after insertion of the anti-snoring device, a suction reflex results in a high level of negative pressure which keeps the tongue drawn firmly against the inner side of the teeth. This in turn keeps the respiratory passages in the pharyngeal cavity open, so that the velocity of the respiratory airflow remains low, and the soft tissues are thus no longer caused to flutter. Because of the gapless seal, the negative pressure is maintained for a long period.
The known anti-snoring devices have proven entirely successful. Efforts are nevertheless being made to improve the anti-snoring device further and to enhance its effectiveness.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create an anti-snoring device of the kind cited initially that effectively prevents snoring. A method for manufacturing such an anti-snoring device is also to be described.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved in that the cover plate as well as the projections are configured such that they envelop both the teeth and the regions of the gums adjacent thereto, and are made of a material that possesses an adhesive effect in the non-plasticized state.
The underlying idea of the invention is to create an anti-snoring device that is exactly adapted to and molded onto the patient""s teeth and jaw. This almost airtight inclusion of the upper and lower jaw teeth in a block of material prevents the jaws from involuntarily sliding apart, and thus prevents the tongue and lower jaw from sliding back. An involuntary suction motion is also made possible, with the result that the tongue is immobilized in a forward location by the negative pressure behind the teeth.
To manufacture an anti-snoring device of this kind, a mold made of soft material is introduced into the mouth, where the material is then adapted to and molded onto the teeth and the jaws by tongue pressure and finger pressure, thus resulting in intimate enveloping of the upper and lower rows of teeth on both the outside and inside. Following solidification of the material, which in this context should substantially neither shrink nor expand, the teeth can be detached from this exact negative mold of the jaws only by vigorously and deliberately opening the jaws.
Manufacture of this anti-snoring device is preferably accomplished by the fact that after the soft form of the anti-snoring device is introduced into the mouth, a deep bite is taken into the soft material, with the lower jaw thrust moderately forward, in such a way that the incisors, canines, and optionally also the molars penetrate deeply into the material, but without biting through the material. The lower jaw then remains in a thrust-forward position, and there remains between the material of the cover plate and the projections a web-like connectionxe2x80x94the bite stripxe2x80x94having a thickness of approximately 1 cm between the material of the anti-snoring device front behind the teeth. The bite strip is preferably configured, in accordance with the tooth contour, as a quarter-circle, the projections proceeding therefrom forming a shield with an approximate height of 2.5 cm and thus corresponding to the average exposed height of the back sides of the teeth. The lateral extent of the shield extends approximately to a point in front of the molars. The front cover plate is preferably approx. 3 cm high, and extends laterally to a point approximately in front of the front molar teeth.
The material used for the anti-snoring device is preferably a thermoplastic material that possesses an adhesive effect in the non-plasticized state. The anti-snoring device can be made, for example, from Thermolyn-Pedilon(copyright) or from Polysplint(copyright). Alternatively, a two-component material can be used, the one material being plastically deformable and capable of being brought, by the addition of a further material, into a substantially rigid state.